ladycordeliastuart_vanity_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Arenas
All the arenas used throughout the history of the Games in the LCS Universe are listed here. All-Stars Games and other special cases are listed at the bottom. Regular Games 1st Hunger Games - Field Victor: Orchard Angelou, District 11 Female For the 1st Games, the Gamemakers had little time to prepare or settle into their new roles. The Games had not taken on the showy identity that evolved later, rather it was focused primarily on punishing the Districts. Because of the lack of time to prepare anything fancy, the arena simply trapped the tributes in the already existing environment of a simple field. 2nd Hunger Games - Pine Forest Victor: Paul Olson, District 7 Male As in the 1st Games, the entertainment factor posed by the battling Tributes was still being established and the Gamemakers growing into their roles. The Arena was a little more audacious than its predecessor, but still a relatively simple natural environment: a forest, predominantly of pine trees. There was also a small meadow and a river. 3rd Hunger Games - Highland Ravines Victor: Page Milani, District 8 Female The third year around, the arena was more audacious. Rocky crags and steep ravines plunged down to wild little streams. There was no shortage of water, but the harsh terrain made hunting tributes or food difficult, and the skylines showed plain silhouettes when someone stood atop them. The cliffs and canyons were lined with caves, and scrubby trees provided cover. It was by utilizing these hiding places that Page Milani came by her victory. 4th Hunger Games - Alpine Forest Victor: Sequoia Wilson, District 7 Female Combining the pines of the 2nd Games and the treacherous slopes of the third, the gamemakers launched the tributes of the 4th Hunger Games onto the steep slopes of a mountain, the lower part covered in trees. Not particularly surprisingly, District 7 took home another victory. 5th Hunger Games - Cactus Desert Victor: Jonah Breaker, District 4 Male The gamemakers decided to take the tributes to a tougher place, landing them in a scorching arena seemingly without water - unless you knew where to look. Cacti grew in abundance, and the eventual victor sustained himself by drinking the pulpy moisture inside the leaves. 6th Hunger Games - Deciduous Forest Victor: Makarios Komenus, District 2 Male Increasingly aware of the importance of an entertaining games, the designers went back to basics, probably hoping not to lose half the tributes to dehydration as they had the year before. For this reason, the 6th Games was fought in the relatively hospitable environment of a deciduous forest. However, for the first time a trained career was in the mix. Non of the outliers stood a chance. 7th Hunger Games - Poplar Plain Victor: Quora Liebniz, District 2 Female Perhaps inspired by the success of their basic arena, or maybe fired by the thought of what the new 'careers' could do in an open arena, the 7th Games was also fairly simple. It was an open plain, dotted with poplars, and with one large pond as a water source. 8th Hunger Games - Deciduous Forest Victor: Doris Jones, District 2 Female For some incomprehensible reason known only to themselves, the gamemakers for the seventh decided to go with . . . another deciduous forest. A beautiful choice, to be sure, but hardly an original one. 9th Hunger Games - Playground Victor: Estrella Vasquez, District 1 Female The gamemakers really outdid themselves for the 9th Games. Whether they were bored by the generic natural settings, simply excited to use new technological advances, or perhaps even threatened by their superiors into using creativity, the 9th Games had the most wildly audacious arena yet. The games were, fittingly, played on a giant playground stretching at least two miles and covered in equipment of every description. The cornucopia was the top of a massive slide. The candy-colored artificial creation made for a unique, ironic show. It was the most impressive games yet. 10th Hunger Games - Shark-infested Waters Victor: Toby Cash, District 6 Male The gamemakers had a terrifying new weapon to unleash for the decade anniversary of the Games. For the first time, the tributes would not only be threatened by each other and the elements, but by terrifying creatures created by the gamemakers to cause maximum havoc and psychological horror. Muttations had been born. The first muttations were relatively simple: great white and white-tip reef sharks engineered to survive in fresh water. After all, the tributes would perish to quickly with nothing to drink. However, the carried-away gamemakers neglected to recall that many tributes would not know how to swim. Many drowned when launched into their freshwater ocean. The sharks took the rest. 11th Hunger Games - Tropical Paradise Victor: Hyden Hawkins, District 1 Male Despite the success of the muttations, the 10th Games were widely panned as boring and short. Though still developing more muttations, the gamemakers decided to hold off until they had the new technologies down to a science. The 11th Games was fought in a tropical rainforest without any really noteworthy mutts - a natural environment, but more complex and visually pleasing than past arenas. Filled with ferns, vines, and vibrant flowers, the foliage provided the audience with plenty of eye-candy even when the tributes weren't in action. 12th Hunger Games - Tunnels Victor: Mars Ingalls, District 11 Male An underground arena was an inspired idea - the screams of the tributes would echo a thousand times over. For awhile, it worked well. Careers made kills, the psychological horror of the unrelenting darkness worked wonders, and the Games were on a roll. However, they came to a somewhat unsatisfying end when an underdog won by mercy-killing his last wounded opponent. 13th Hunger Games - Lake and Mountain Victor: Mags Cohen, District 4 Female Another idyllic arena was up next. It had to be a hospitable environment where tributes could find food, because the cornucopia was no support: it was filled only with weapons. A lake, surrounded with cropped grass and a mountain provided the setting for a fairly successful games. The weapons-only cornucopia provided the careers with an opportunity for maximum carnage. 14th Hunger Games - Grassy Foothills Victor: Woof, District 8 Male Dry and harsh, the 14th Games was nothing like its predecessor. The setting was desert foothills, and there were no mountains, covered in dry wiry grass that stretched on for miles. The arena was barren, with little food and less water. And its victor was nothing like Mags of District 4 - rather, little Woof from Eight hid in the tall grass and lived on roots and rain until the others killed each other. 15th Hunger Games - Tropical Rainforest Victor: Acee Hal, District 3 Female The arena may have been similar to the Eleventh, but there were some differences. Fewer flowers, for one thing. This rainforest was more brooding and rotten than its bright, colorful predecessor. Additionally, the cornucopia was bronze instead of the usual gold. An intelligent tribute from District 3 was the victor. Realizing the gamemakers had provided her with a perfect weapon - a conductor metal - she built a sugar bomb and blew the unsuspecting careers to crispy oblivion. The rest was easy. 16th Hunger Games - Muddy River Canyon Victor: Lena, District 6 Female The arena for the 16th Games drew heavily on several others: it had the sharp ravines of the Third, the harsh desert of the Fifth, and the rocky trap feel of the mines. Though the ravine was open to the sky, tributes would be hard-pressed to escape its confines. The reddish rocks grew brighter with blood. And the eventual victor buried herself in mud and hid. 17th Hunger Games - Just Plain Mud Victor: Drone Othmar, District 8 Male For whatever bizarre reason, the 17th Hunger Games was fought in just plain mud. No islands. Not a swamp. No fresh water. No trees. Just mud. Wallowing in filth, the tributes struggled to survive. Parachutes sent by the gamemakers provided food, and constant rain kept the tributes hydrated. Though the bloodbath was massive due to the impossibility of fast movement through the knee-high slop, the careers didn't fight as pretty as they usually did. 18th Hunger Games - Grassland and Trees Victor: Shelle McDan, District 4 Female The wide-open arenas were so often exciting, with tributes spread out but relatively easy to spot. For yet another year, a grassy plain was center stage - this time a dry prairie dotted with pockets and copses of trees. Utilizing her wide sight range to the fullest, the victor tracked down the other tributes by following the parachutes they received. Thus their gifts became death warrants. 19th Hunger Games - African Village Victor: Azure Doyle, District 1 Male Following through on the African vibe of the 18th Games, the Nineteenth was set in a village of mud huts. The houses provided hiding places and opportunities for ambushes. It was only the third time that a man-made or partially man-made arena had been built, and marked the beginning of a shift toward gamemakers more willing to go beyond simple natural environments. 20th Hunger Games - Rock Spire Scrubland Victor: Peridot Clarity, District 1 Female Stunning spires of red stone dotted the scrubby landscape of the 20th Games. They provided look-out perches for the bold, and death traps for the reckless who strayed too high. Water was scarce, as was food. The Games was hard fought, filled with career drama, and one of the most spectacular of its time. 21st Hunger Games - Scorching Desert Victor: Crag Steiner, District 2 Male Desert arenas were always brutal and violent, probably that's why they were so popular. One of the most gory and intense games in history was the Twenty-first. The sun beat down mercilessly fourteen hours a day, the cacti were sharp and did not yield water easily. Additionally, mutts made a real play. On the first night alone, modified to be extra vicious, coyotes had killed two tributes. The packs - career and canid - killed the rest over the space of a few days. That is, those that didn't die of dehydration or horrific sunburn first. 22nd Hunger Games - Pines and Pond Victor: Soleil Pere, District 5 Female Pine forests were another game maker go-to. The pines of the 22nd Games provided safety and cover for tributes, and ten days in there were still over half remaining. The dry pines, broken only by small meadows and ponds may not have been spectacular viewing, but they provided fuel for one of the most unexpected and shocking finales in games history. Intending only to die and take a few others with her, District 5 Female Soleil Pere held a match to the flaky bark of one of the trees and watched the arena go up in smoke. Survival instinct taking over, she dove for a pond, and huddled in the water as her competitors burned away. 23rd Hunger Games - Frozen Wasteland Victor: Cornflower Fields, District 10 Female Story: Tyger Tyger Snow is beautiful. It shows tracks, making it impossible for tributes to hide. Red blood looks bright against it. Perhaps the gamemakers were trying to do something unique, or thought that the harsh desert games - so violent and raw - would work in a different sort of extreme environment. They were wrong. Widely considered the most boring in history, the majority of the contestants in the 23rd Hunger Games froze to death. Whether as a result of gamemaker bungling when it came to warm tribute uniforms, or just poor planning, the 23rd Games were best forgotten as soon as possible. But the snow ''was ''beautiful. . . 24th Hunger Games - Mangrove Swamp Victor: Peppermint Wilson, District 11 Female Story: 24 Years, 24 Tributes A mangrove swamp seems fairly hospitable. There is plenty of water, and abundant small creatures to catch. It is neither particularly hot nor particularly cold. Trees grow in abundance, providing hiding places for frightened tributes. But it is wet. Really, really wet. And really dirty. By the middle of the games, the majority of contestants had trench foot, dysentery, or both. To make matters worse, a muttation crocodile lurked in the water, ravaging any tribute that came down from the trees. There were also small, furry, tree-climbing creatures, but these failed to unleash the vicious tendencies intended. The gamemakers pretended that they had been created for cute, fuzzy eye-candy all along. 25th Hunger Games (First Quarter Quell) - No-Man's Land Victor: Erwin Jackson, District 5 Male Story: Your Vote Matters For the first Quarter Quell, no punches were pulled. Districts were forced to vote to choose their tributes, and many of the contestants were the dregs of Panem. They were launched head-long into an arena already destroyed, bombed to oblivion. The gold cornucopia was the only spot of color atop the scorched earth, gray crags, and twisted, desolate trees. Only those who managed to snare supplies survived. Even then, they were forced to contend with hell-hound muttations and choking fumes. Only craters, filled with ash, and thickets of thorny bushes provided cover. The beasts hunted mercilessly through the nights, keeping all awake with their keening howls. The gamemakers wanted a fight for the first Quarter Quell. They ended up with hell. 26th Hunger Games - Generic Forest Victor: Jerky McJerkface, District 1 or 2 Male After the showstopping hellish arena of the first Quarter Quell, the Gamemakers decided to slow things back down again. This arena was a simple forest arena, reminiscent of the early, simpler arenas like Orchard's or Paul's. The Careers easily dominated; however. It was a normal forest, and there were several bodies of water and food sources in the wooded arena. There weren't any notable muttations or twists to the arena; it was just a simple forest and was rather boring. 27th Hunger Games - Scrubland Victor: Megara Wesson, District 2 Female Eager for a more intense games, the gamemakers debuted a scrubland arena. Like the prairies of earlier games, there was nowhere for tributes to hide. The careers ran wild through the low-lying undergrowth, killing indiscriminately. 28th Hunger Games - Tropical Archipelago Victor: Pray Jager, District 2 Female Story: 28th Hunger Games SYOT In one of the most visually stunning arenas yet, the gamemakers created a gorgeous island chain of white sand beaches, palm trees, and coral reefs lying peacefully under the gorgeous turquoise water. Mindful of the disastrous 10th Games, the gamemakers ensured that the islands were close enough for the tributes to reach after the launch without drowning. As the games progressed and the number of competitors dwindled, the gamemakers began to flood or collapse the islands, driving the remaining tributes together. In keeping with the most successful part of the 10th Games, a muttation shark made an appearance, as did a fifty-foot python. 29th Hunger Games - Rocky Forest Victor: Rudolph Shmits, District 7 Male Stunning arenas never seem to happen back to back, but it was only when measured against the glorious year before that the 29th Games really lacked. On its own, it was a fine arena: rockier and more trying than many of the other forests, but not outlandish or stunning. It didn't help that the victor won through the un-spectacular strategy of trapping his opponents. 30th Hunger Games - Mall of America Victor: Tillo Peters, District 8 Female Story: In Your Hands The 30th Games was a dramatic change of pace and scenery, really similar to none of the preceding arenas. It was indoors, filled with rooms and hiding places. Based off of a massive mall from before the Dark Days, the arena was packed to bursting with merchandise, from clothes to chocolate. The lower level featured a gigantic aquarium - but the striking setting came with a catch. Late in the game the glass shattered, and a shark came out to play. Higher up, a giant rodent terrorized the others. Its wacky, unique style and compelling victor made the 30th one of the most successful games yet. 31st Hunger Games - Prairie Victor: Seeder Graze, District 11 Female Golden, rolling hills stretched back to line of low ridges. The grass was bleached a glowing blonde by the sun. The climate was fairly temperate, and the arena held few hazards of its own for tributes, at least at first. Later in the Games, a stampede of huge, shaggy mutts poured through, crushing any tribute that got in their way, including two who tried to attack them for food. 32nd Hunger Games - Garbage Dump Victor: Sky Levings, District 5 Female Story: Over and Over Presumably in an attempt to break the monotony of natural, beautiful arenas, the gamemakers created a disgusting, rotten garbage games in which to dump the newest load of tributes. The arena was filled with mounds of trash, broken furniture, spoiled food, plastic debris of every description and foul, oozing pools of sewage. Rats swarmed among the wreck, feeding on tributes that stayed too still and let them come close. The good thing about the junk arena was that, with the right creativity, a tribute could build almost anything. It may have been ugly, but the arena made up in potential what it lacked in aesthetic pleasure. 33rd Hunger Games - Slough Victor: Beetee Latier, District 3 Male Wet and soupy, with nothing but mud and tall slough grass stretching as far as the eye could see, the 33rd Hunger Games was a truly dismal place for the tributes. Food was hard to come by and clean water nearly impossible. Everything was perpetually wet and filthy. Added to the grime was the cold: unlike the mangrove swamp, the slough was cold and gray all the time. The tributes spent their days shivering, trying to stay fed and comparatively dry. The damp arena proved just what was needed for the eventual victor, who found a way to channel electricity from the launch platforms into the water and fry his competition. 34th Hunger Games - Unknown Victor: Unknown 35th Hunger Games - Farm Victor: Bambi Kirkland, District 10 Male Story: Back to Normal The 35th Hunger Games was mostly about the mutts. Though the arena was functional and even moderately striking - rolling waves of golden grain and a cornucopia painted as an old barn - it was the gamemaker creations that hid beneath the dusty ground that were the real draw. Among the wheat stalks were seemingly innocuous patches of bare ground, but beneath them lurked giant trap-door spiders who sprang out and seized several unsuspecting tributes. Herds of large cows also roamed, threatening to trample the unwary. Taking a leaf out of Soleil's book, an inspired tribute torched the grain. With only two competitors left, District 11 Male Tariq Bluegrass was seized by the spiders, which proceeded to paralyze him and lay eggs inside his helpless body. Three days later they hatched - tearing him apart and giving the victory to Bambi Kirkland, the only remaining tribute. It was considered one of the most shocking and grotesque finales ever. 36th Hunger Games - Battlefield Victor: Wiress, District 3 Female Arenas were increasingly based off of environments touched, if not outright created by, humans, and the Thirty-sixth showed the destructive side of mankind's power. Perhaps in a political statement about the violence that tore through the world before North America united as Panem, the arena was an authentic replica of a battlefield of the sort of warfare seen just before the Dark Days. 37th Hunger Games - Unknown Victor: Amazon Stonn, District 2 Female 38th Hunger Games - Blueberry Mountain Victor: Porter Millicent Tripp, District 5 Female Mountain arenas were old-hat, but this was a mountain in the fall, which makes all the difference. The tributes were launched high on the slopes, beneath craggy cliffs and steep shale banks. The sides were covered in the vibrant oranges and yellows of blueberry bushes beginning their fall change, though they were still heavy with fruit. Streams and wildlife abounded. The wildlife was ''very ''wild. A giant mountain cat the size of a bear was responsible for killing half the tributes. 39th Hunger Games - Jurassic Park Victor: Nubu Sanders, District 12 Male Story: Power to the People Perhaps the relatively simple arena of the year before was due to all the gamemakers brainpower and muttmakers effort going toward what was to come, because the 39th Hunger Games was groundbreaking. From the luscious tropical arena with trees towering toward the sky, to the waterfalls and misty mornings, to the gorgeous sunrises and sunsets, and most of all the dinosaurs, recreated to superb perfection. Tyrannosaurus stomped through the arena, frightening everyone in his path. Vicious deinonychus hunted, catlike and clever, in devastating packs. Spinosaurus, compsognathus, and more contributed to forcing the harried tributes to be on their toes every minute. More gentle, sauropods like brachiosaurs and apatosaurs browsed among the treetops, though one unfortunate tribute was killed when he failed to get out of the way of the blunt-toothed jaws. Pterodactyls soared through the sky. The Games was a ripping, roaring success, even when a meteor smashed in late in the game and took out the muttations. 40th Hunger Games - Badlands Victor: Careen Ellis, District 4 Female Story: We All Fall Down This year, the whole arena was like a sunset. Blue skies faded down into rocks, striped in red, orange, pink, and brown. Great spires and arches towered to the sky. The tributes had to work hard to stay alive, eking out bare survival by catching lizards and drinking water puddled in the rocks. The most notable part of the games was a muttation beast that bit the boy from District 6, causing him to lose his mind and attack and devour his competitors. When the gamemakers grew tired of him, they killed him in a landslide. Though the gore was enjoyed by some audiences, most agreed that cannibalism was off-limits, even for the Hunger Games. 41st Hunger Games - Unknown Victor: Unknown 42nd Hunger Games - K2 Mountain Victor: Shane Donegal, District 4 Male Story: Into Thin Air Daring to venture into territory that had been disastrous in the past, the gamemakers ventured to try another snowy arena. This time, they made sure the tributes had adequate clothing and supplies to survive. Only a few tributes died unspectacular natural deaths, and several others perished from avalanches or falls. Yeti mutts made an inevitable appearance. Another notable occurrence was when District 7 Male Keylor Herald climbed higher than any other tribute on the mountain. Whether he summited or not is a gamemaker secret, but many of his fans and fellow citizens of District 7 would like to believe he did. 43rd Hunger Games - Candyland Victor: Blake Armani, District 1 Female Story: Child's Play Yearning for more color, the gamemakers created an arena entirely made of candy for the 42nd Hunger Games. The grass was mint-flavored sugar, in other places the ground was obscured by drifts of cotton candy. The trees were lollipops and curlicues of spun sugar. Mint and gumdrop boulders scattered the landscape, and quaint gingerbread houses nestled in hollows of cream. Streams of chocolate and soda gurgled merrily along. By all rights the tributes should have head plenty to eat, but by the end everyone was heartily sick of candy, to the point that dying tributes licked at their own blood simply to taste something real. 44th Hunger Games - African Rainforest There have been multiple rainforest Arenas, but each is distinct. This one was modeled after the Congo Rainforest, featuring apes, giant cats, crocodiles, and other perilous creatures. Incongruous poison dart frogs were also lifted from the Amazon region. Victor: Nassor Doyle, District 9 Male Story: Heart of Darkness 45th Hunger Games -Salt Flats The 45th Arena was flat and exposed, making it easy for the Careers to dominate. Those that didn't fall to dehydration and heatstroke could only keep moving. The only cover was in the stream beds that wore away trails in the salt, allowing Tributes to hide until the Careers followed the streams to them. District Two's Brutus was the most enthusiastic of the hunters and was rewarded with victory. Victor: Brutus, District 2 Male 46th Hunger Games - Moor The 46th Hunger Games showcased a simple muddy grassland with rolling hills. Literary viewers nervously waited for a hound, but in the end there was none. Instead Tributes had to deal with sucking quagmires, which swallowed up six Tributes. The lack of cover and food also proved challenging. Victor: Chaff, District 11 Male 47th Hunger Games (Survivor Games) - Tonga For the massively ambitious crossover Survivor Games, the Arena was perhaps the least difficult part. The Gamemakers followed the conventions of Survivor and created an artificial copy of the island nation of Tonga. It was a beautiful Arena, with white sand beaches and sapphire-blue waters. Victor: Lancia Audren, District 6 Female 48th Hunger Games - Plateau Ravi Waterford was pleased to have an open Arena. The wide, gentle hills allowed her to roam freely and listen for the slightest noises. A Siberian tiger also roamed the Arena, but the two never crossed paths. Bears also inhabited the Arena, as well as the first use of horses. No one rode the wild beasts, but it gave the Gamemakers an idea. The chilly air caught some Tributes off-guard, and the lack of food meant only the most endurant would survive. Victor: Swarovski "Ravi" Waterford, District 1 Female 49th Hunger Games - Cruise ship In a stunning display of poor taste, even by Gamemaker standards, the Gamemakers recreated a historical tragedy and placed the Tributes on a copy of the RMS Titanic. There were no muttations, due to the nature of the Arena, but the smaller space and surrounding icy water took up the slack. The Gamemakers completed the disrespectful spectacle by sinking the ship close to the end of the Games, killing most of the survivors and allowing Hades Rodriguez to win simply by not freezing to death. Victor: Hades Rodríguez, District 7 Male Special Games First Resurrection Games - Aztec jungle Victor: Kazuo Braun, District 1 Male Story: Hunger Games: All-Stars For the 1st Resurrection Games, the arena needed to be really spectacular. After all, only the best tributes, back by popular demand, would be competing. Using an Aztec theme, the gamemakers created a jungle with pyramids, and placed mutts of mythical beasts ready to ravage the field. Because they had no basis in reality, the mutts are widely considered the most impressive, though the dinosaurs from the 39th (normal) Hunger Games could be debated as being better. Second Resurrection Games (Careers) - Military base Victor: Avariella Hanson, District 2 Female Story: All-Stars: The Killer Elite For the 2nd Resurrection Games, only careers would be competing. Careers were the best of the best, the toughest mentally and physically that Panem could offer. Additionally, they were trained and lethal, and had volunteered for the games. They were patriotic, and their districts rarely gave the Capitol trouble. In a twisted way, these values matched the armies of the pre-Dark Days era. Never ones to miss an opportunity for historical irony or relevance, the gamemakers placed the careers in a military base, and sicced muttations representing the five branches of service on the blood-thirsty tributes. Third Resurrection Games (Non-Careers) - Graveyard Victor: Frankie Disney, District 11 Male Story: All-Stars: Non-Careers It wouldn't be fair to give the careers more chances than their outer-district counterparts, so the gamemakers made a Resurrection Games for outliers only. A record-setting seventy-five tributes were nominated to return, and the gamemakers needed a way to whittle the field quick before the faces all blurred together. At the bloodbath, giant tentacled beasts ravaged the tributes, many of whom did not desire to fight. The only food was the offerings at the graves. Perpetual twilight hung over the arena. Muttations of zombies, vampires, banshees, and other denizens of horror stories swarmed among the tombstones, killing indiscriminately. Fourth Resurrection Games - Asian rainforest with temple Victor: Gidget Ford, District 3 Female Story: Hunger Games: Resurrection Resurrection The Birthday Games - Child's paradise Victor: Calvary Warsaw, District 10 Female Story: Calvary Road In honor of the tenth birthday of Panem's darling and presidential daughter Rose Snow, a special Hunger Games was fought. She got to choose the ten tributes who would compete and design the arena, meet them, sponsor them as much as she wanted, and the victor would become her personal companion. The arena was the dream of any ten year old, with balloons, party tables, bouncy houses, and pony rides. District 10 tribute Cavalry Warsaw won when, living up to her name, she made and epic charge on pony-back. The Patriot Games - Ultimate trials Victor: Rhoda Hamilton, District 1 Female Story: Patriot Games For the Patriot Games, the finest of Panem's tributes were brought back to vie for another chance at victory by proving their loyalty beyond a doubt. Unlike a normal games, more than one tribute could win. Along the way the tributes were forced to fight, execute a criminal by electric chair, face torture and mental games including threatened killing and betrayal, and, finally, personally shoot a loved one. Only one tribute, Rhoda Hamilton, survived after displaying her extreme patriotism, which became warped during the Games.